


Dean's New Impala

by CasseroleReynolds



Series: Wee-cest is Best [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseroleReynolds/pseuds/CasseroleReynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John buys his truck and gives Dean the Impala. What he does with it is his and Sam's business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's New Impala

“You're giving me the Impala?” Dean beamed, sitting on the counter in the hotel room as John nonchalantly tossed him the keys.

John nodded. “Why not? You're an adult, you're old enough to go on hunts on your own,” he added with a shrug. “Just take good care of it,” he warned with a finger pointed in Dean's direction.

Dean hopped off the counter and headed for the door. “Yeah yeah,” he muttered, knowing he was definitely going to take care of it, so reminding him to do it was pointless.

John grabbed his upper arm as he passed and spun him around. “I'm serious, Dean.”

Dean scoffed, “Yeah, Dad, I know.” He turned around and opened the door, revealing Sam who had just come back from the gas station with a bag of doughnuts and a slushie. Dean's eyes lit up at the sight, half because Sam and half because doughnuts.

“Sammy!” he marveled. “Dad just gave me the Impala. Wanna go for a spin?” he asked, holding up the keys as proof.

“Hell yeah!” Sam dropped the cup and bag on the table and the two sped out of the doorway toward the Impala, neglecting to close the door behind them.

Dean clambered into the driver's seat while Sam sat shotgun. He let out a breath as he slowly caressed the leather of the steering wheel.

Sam chuckled. “Dude, it's just a car.”

“It's not just any car,” Dean retorted. “She's _the_ car, the car I've wanted since I was ten.” His hands had moved to the radio as he continued to admire the dash. “Dad never let me touch the radio and now it's mine.”

“Not like you'd pick any song Dad wouldn't,” Sam giggled and pecked his cheek.

Dean playfully glared at his little brother. “Dude, c'mon, let me have this.”

He sighed, “Alright,” as Dean finally put the key in the ignition and started the car, Led Zeppelin pouring out of the speakers.

He revved the engine a few times with a wide grin plastered on his face before he backed out of the parking space and screeched out of the hotel parking lot.

“So where are we going?” Sam asked a few miles down the road.

Dean shrugged. “Wherever you want.”

Sam dropped his gaze to his lap and absently picked at a hangnail. “There's this place...” he muttered, “um, these kids at school were talking about it.”

“Ah, Sammy,” Dean smirked. “You mean one of those make out spots?”

Sam kept his eyes locked on his hands as he hesitantly nodded.

Dean grinned. “Alright, where to?”

* * *

 

The boys arrived in an abandoned parking lot on the top of a hill overlooking the small town as the sun was setting on the horizon behind it. Sam scooted across the bench seat and rested his head on his older brother's shoulder. Dean dropped his hand from the steering wheel and laced his fingers with Sam's.

Sam turned his face into Dean's neck and brushed his lips against the freckle-dusted skin there. Dean sighed happily and turned to his little brother, kissing him softly on the lips. Sam moaned blissfully into his mouth.

“More,” he breathed, clutching at Dean's shirt.

Dean smiled. “C'mere, babe,” he whispered as he slid over the back of the seat and pulled Sam with him. The younger brother climbed into Dean's lap and kissed his neck, Dean sliding his hands up the back of his shirt.

Dean pulled Sam's shirt off and tossed it in the front seat before pinning him to the leather seat and continuing to pepper his face and chest with kisses. Sam grabbed Dean's hips and grinded his hardening cock against his older brother's.

Dean's breath hitched and he looked down at Sam lustfully. Sam slid his hands up his brother's sides and pulled his shirt off. He leaned up and caught Dean's lips with his.

“Fuck me,” he whispered against them.

Dean almost came just like that. He'd wanted to fuck his little brother's ass pretty much since the first time they kissed. Hearing Sam beg for it made his cock twitch in his pants and he wasted no time unbuttoning his jeans and slipping out of them.

When he looked back at Sam he was laying completely naked and his dick was hard against his belly. Dean dipped down over his crotch and licked a stripe from the base to the tip, eliciting a moan from the boy as he lifted his hips to Dean's mouth.

Dean kneeled on the seat and settled his face between Sam's legs. He ran his tongue over his balls as one hand wrapped around Sam's cock and the other was circling his asshole with the tip of his middle finger.

Sam gasped and rocked his hips into Dean's hands.

Dean smirked and looked up at his little brother through his lashes. “Not yet, Sammy,” he purred before lowering his mouth to Sam's hole and slowly thrust in his tongue.

Sam was mewling and fisting Dean's hair, urging him to keep going. Dean's hands were continuing their ministrations while he worked his brother open with his mouth, licking and mouthing at his puckered, pink little hole until Sam was whimpering and begging.

“Please...Dean,” he panted, “Need you...s-so bad.”

The older Winchester grinned and reached into the pocket of his pants on the floor, pulling out a packet of lube. He tore off a corner and poured it into his hand before rubbing it all over his dick and around Sam's asshole.

Smirking, Dean lined up his cock with his little brother's hole and paused just long enough to drive Sam crazy.

“God, Dean, just fuck me,” he groaned and squirmed, pressing his ass against the head of his brothers cock.

Dean pushed in slowly, stretching Sam open with a slight burn that faded away into a pleasurable warmth. His hips finally met Sam's ass and he stilled to let him adjust to the size of the cock stuffed in his ass. Dean leaned down and kissed Sam's chest up to his neck.

“You okay?” He whispered.

Sam moaned. “Move, God damn it,” he whined.

Dean pressed his lips hard against Sam's and he could taste his own ass on his brother's mouth and suddenly he was pounding in and out of his ass. He bit his lip and stifled a moan as the tip brushed against his prostate.

Dean chuckled as he aimed to hit that bundle of nerves over and over until they were both on the edge of coming undone. He loved watching his dick disappear into his brother.

“D-Dean..Dean, I'm gonna...” Sam stammered quickly, reaching for his own dick between them.

Dean breathed, “Go for it, baby,” as he nipped at Sam's collarbone and continued to thrust into him.

Sam came with a groan as he stroked his orgasm out in spurts over his chest. At the sight of his brother's blissed out face, Dean's hips stuttered and he came deep inside his little brother's tight ass.

He collapsed on Sam as the two calmed down from the ecstasy of their orgasms. Dean slipped out of Sam who winced at the emptiness and laid next to him.

“I love my new car,” Dean breathed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey i suck i writing smut but thanks for reading!


End file.
